Ceiling (A-Z story game, Letter C)
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Some very odd things can fall from the ceiling sometimes... What happens when one of those odd things falls right in Sho's lap?


**Hello my sweeties,**

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect and the stories on the A-Z game I will be trying to beta myself... yeah its probably a bad idea I know :P**

**This is the letter C for the A-Z story game One shots:**

According to the random word generator: **Ceiling**

1. The overhead interior of a room.

2. the top limit imposed by law on the amount of money that can be charged or spent or the quantity of goods that can be produced or sold.

3. Aeronautics . a. the maximum altitude from which the earth can be seen on a particular day, usually equal to the distance between the earth and the base of the lowest cloud bank. b. Also called absolute ceiling. the maximum altitude at which a particular aircraft can operate under specified conditions.

4. Meteorology . the height above ground level of the lowest layer of clouds that cover more than half of the sky.

5. a lining applied for structural reasons to a framework, especially in the interior surfaces of a ship or boat.

**The story is:** Natsuko (Lory's beloved baby anaconda) is slithering around LME on a cloudy day.

**The story is: **Comedy/Friendship

**Characters: **Natsuko, Maria, and whoever else suits your fancy

**MUST:** Have Natsuko raise some lovely chaos.

**Look's like I will begin :)**

**If you wish to join in the A-Z story game please see the A-Z Story game forum on the skip beat forums :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Skip Beat!**

* * *

**Ceiling.**

Maria was well loved at LME even after all of her jokes and pranks and even if sometimes these went over the top and Lory had to scold his beloved granddaughter, she was still loved by everyone...

Unless they tried to get too close to her beloved Ren-sama of course.

So that afternoon when Yashiro found Maria sobbing outside the third floor toilets, he did what any loving friend would do. Picking up the small 9 year old girl Yashiro slowly got the story out of her and why she was crying, while slowly making his way to his and his charges office.

"Ren-sama!" Maria cried as soon as Yashiro had placed her back down on her own two feet, just so she could literally fling herself into the arms of the seated actor who looked completely shocked by the state of the little girl he loved like a sister.

"Maria-chan! what's wrong?" Ren asked as he held the sobbing girl tightly, it was Yashiro that answered his question.

"It seems Maria-chan talked the president into letting her bring Natsuko along with her today so she wouldn't be lonely with Kyoko out filming Box-R all day." Ren nodded a little sadness showing in his own eye's knowing he would not see the love of his life on today his one day off practical work in month's, it was only due to not knowing what he would do at home that he had decided to still come to LME and look through offers rather than sit at home alone and bored.

"well it seems Maria-chan thought Natsuko would like a bath in the sink's and I'm sure Natsuko very much enjoyed it, but when Kyoko-chan called Maria and Maria took her eyes of Natsuko for a moment it appears Natsuko erm... slithered off." Ren's eyes opened in alarm thinking about the now not so little Anaconda Lory kept as one of his most beloved pet's lose in LME.

She was harmless of course, but what would people think when approached by a five foot Giant reptile? not many people liked snake's, Ren mused as he turned his eyes towards the ceiling hoping this would not cause more trouble than necessary.

"OK Maria, well this is no reason to get so upset, I'm sure if we all look together we will find Natsuko soon." Ren gently stroked her hair as Maria turned her water filled eyes towards him.

"You'll help Ren-sama?" she asked her voice still rough from crying as Ren smiled lovingly down at her.

"Of course Maria-chan, what are friends for?" Maria smiled, it wavered slightly but then tuck as she wiped her eyes using the back of her hand before sitting up on Ren's lap.

"Of course Ren-sama, thank you." she said with a small bow, which only made Ren's heart ache more for Kyoko. Everyone had noticed it, the small changes in Maria's behaviour. The way she would contemplate her words and actions for the people around her and people close to the young girl knew it was from her beloved Onee-sama, that she was learning it all.

Lory had asked Maria once why she was doing it and Maria's simple answer had been she wanted to be like her Onee-sama and though a few people would have said perhaps this wasn't a good thing, thinking of the likes of Mio and Natsu or others of the way she would get angry or go off in a daze to la la land. The people who really knew the woman behind the mask thought that this was wonderful and Lory could not of been prouder of the role model his granddaughter had chosen for herself.

* * *

Now Natsuko wasn't a naughty snake, she wasn't meaning to upset Maira when she had smelled that interesting and enticing scent, she really didn't think about it to be honest she is a snake after all and though she enjoys the petting and care she receives from her master and her granddaughter natural instinct will always come first.

it was easy enough to push past the broken air vent cover, and from there out it was almost like a highway made especially for her as she manoeuvred her way through the LME air conditioning units enjoying the warm air which was circulating there. he tongue flickered as she yet again tried to figure out which direction that smell was coming from, using her tongue like a compass she continued on her way through the piping to her final destination... wherever that may be.

* * *

"Ok so these are the toilets you left Natsuko in?" Ren asked Maria who was holding onto his hand with a tight grip.

"Hia, and I only stood outside to talk to Onee-sama." Ren nodded as he looked about himself then down at Maria.

"Maria-chan can you check there is nobody inside please." Maria nodded as Yashiro gapped.

"You can not be thinking what I think you are Ren!" Yashiro cried as Maria entered the toilets whilst they stood outside waiting.

"Well how else are we supposed to fine Natsuko? we have to start looking somewhere and this is the last place she was seen." Yashiro gapped as Maria came back out and told Ren it was empty and he almost had a heart attack as he again took Maria's hand and entered the women's toilets.

"Well... well... erm... I will wait outside here and stop people entering that's what I will do!" Yashiro said to himself as he stood there looking rather flustered, it had been almost twenty minutes according to his watch and the longer they took the more flustered Yashiro became as he prayed his eyes turning to the ceiling in a constant prayer that no one would be needing to use this bathroom.

Of course this was not to be! and of course it had to be not just one but five women that approached the toilets expecting entrance.

"I'm sorry ladies but you are unable to use these toilets at this time." Yashiro said with his own killer smile he used when he needed a quick escape or an agreeable audience and even as he watched a few of them melt he could still see the confusion in some of their eyes as one woman he knew to be Miku-san from the acting department stepped forwards a little more.

"Why Yashiro-san? they have been fine all day?" She asked her beautiful blue eyes gazing deep into his, Yashiro swallowed the lump that rose into his throat as he looked at the beautiful woman before him. It just had to be Miku-san, didn't it! it just had to be the woman he had been crushing on for the last six months since she had started at LME as a possible talent manager/organiser.

"Erm well... you see..." Yashiro stuttered as he tried to not wonder how nice it would be to kiss those beautiful peach colour lips, or touch the porcelain like smooth skin and just about as Yashiro was about to melt into a puddle of goo just like so many women did over Ren, the man in question came strolling out of the bathroom as if it was something he did every day.

"Now you washed your hands well didn't you Maria?" Ren asked as he looked down lovingly at the young girl who was holding his hand.

"Yes Ren-sama!" Maria said losing his grip for a few moments to show him her hand's before taking it once more.

"Good girl, you should always wash your hands well." Maria smiled back up at him and nodded.

"Hia! Ren-sama! Onee-sama always says the same thing." Yashiro stood there stunned, not only was he flustered by the presents of the ever beautiful Miku he now had a hell of a job to try and explain to these women why her charge had been in the ladies toilets no less!

_Just think Yuki! you've done this a million times... _ Well that was a complete lie and Yashiro new it! Ren was never in trouble... he had no bad publicity... hell the president even had the nerve as to call Ren boring to his face! but he needn't have worried as from behind him a few sweet ewws and ahhhs came a he turned to face a group of smiling women.

"Awww, isn't he wonderful! He'll make a wonderful father someday" one of them said as the others agreed and even giggled as Maria and Ren suddenly became aware of their audience. Ren smiled and the deed was done, in record time word would spread not only about how loving Japan's number one actor could be but also how he would make a wonderful father and though later Yashiro would only laugh and tell him it was his own fault when women seemed more forward in pursuing him right now he could breath a sigh of relief that it wasn't a big misunderstanding he had to clean up.

Maria sighed as she watch the women swoon at her beloved Ren-sama, no ordinary woman was good enough for her Ren-sama! and Maria new this, there was only two people her Ren-sama would ever be good enough for and that was either herself or her beloved Onee-sama!

"Let's try this way Ren-sama!" Maria said as she dragged him away down the corridor, Yashiro simply apologised and followed.

* * *

Sho flopped down onto the chair once more in the meeting room in which he was waiting, tilting it backwards so the chair was balancing on two legs while resting the back against the wall he threw his feet up onto the conference table and sighed.

He didn't care how long it took he was not leaving here until Kyoko agreed to do his new PV!" he had been waiting now almost an hour and although he kept telling himself it didn't matter how long he waited, his patience was running thin.

"_I'm sorry Fuwa-san, but it's simply not possible. Kyoko-san has a full day shoot for her drama today so she won't be back until at least 4pm." _or so thats what the guy called Sawara had told him.

_Surely Kyoko could not be that busy? its not like she is popular or anything! _Sho thought to himself as he tried to shake away the pictures he had seen only a few days earlier of the new route for Box-R.

_The pictures of Kyoko in that pure white bikini, lounging on the sun lounger as if she owned the world.. _No! no Kyoko wasn't that popular at all! she should be here, begging him and grovelling for him to let her do his PV! not refusing several times so he himself has to come here to make her do it! to challenge her to do it!

Sho looked down at his soiled coat with disgust, why in the earth had he agreed to use that stupid snake! Sho hated snakes with a passion, he would never admit it, and if those girls hadn't been there watching he would have refused but truly Sho was terrified of the reptiles. So to think one of them had desecrated his favourite leather jacket was enough reason for Sho to refuse to use the twice cursed beast and get his stupid director back to the idea of using Kyoko for what he needed.

He wiped at the slightly darker patch once more with a tissue from his pocket, after having that thing wrapped around him he was definitely going to need to get this jacket cleaned. Now call it bad luck on Sho's part or maybe it was the fact that he had been cold after walking the two block to LME that Sho had placed himself right below the air conditioning vent in the ceiling.

You may also say it was bad luck that the ceiling vents were all easy access so when the wandering Natsuko finally found that very interesting and enticing smell her entire body weight on said air vent caused it to open like a cat flap, swinging open suddenly the entire weight and bulk of Natsuko came crashing down onto Sho's lap.

Now how would you feel in Sho's situation, when a large and heavy Anaconda came crashing down from the ceiling upon him? to begin with Sho froze, this could not be happening! this could not be true! he thought as he stared at the large snake before him! the more Nasuko smelt the wonderful enticing smell, the more Natsuko enjoyed it as her body as if by its own accord started wrapping and entwining itself around Sho's.

It just so happened it was just as Maria, Ren's and Yashiro's search took them past the meeting rooms as Sho let out his first strangled scream. It sounded so lady like that both Ren and Yashiro jumped to action as they slammed open the door at the end of the corridor to see if there was anything wrong anything they could help with.

The scene before them simply made them speechless as all three people stood there transfixed by the sight, it was Maria that started it giggling softly into her hand as she watched the fallen and stricken musician. Natsuko seemed to have taken quite a liking to the young man, if the way she was wrapping herself around his body was any indication.

It was if Maria's small giggles opened the floodgates, Yashiro and Ren could not help it as they looked at each other then back at Sho before bursting out into hysterical laughter.

"DON'T BLOODY LAUGH! THIS ISN'T FUNNY! GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Sho screamed at them all as he felt Natsuko's tail slowly wrapping its way higher and higher up his leg .

"HELP ME!" he screamed as he tried in vain to push off the giant snake who held him fast, but no help was forthcoming as the three other occupants in the room were rather enjoying the sight. it was when Yashiro snapped on a rubber glove and grabbed his phone though that sent Sho completely over the edge as Yashiro started snapping pictures of the young man.

"WHAT THE HELL! HELP ME YOU FOOLS! ITS GOING TO EAT ME!" Sho screamed and at the final word, Ren just couldn't help but wonder just how high Sho could get his voice to go as Natsuko's tail came to coil around a very important area that both Ren and Yashiro new would be very uncomfortable if the young snake decided to tighten, yet still no one jumped to Sho's aid all three present knowing just what the man before them had done to their Kyoko this was more than enjoyable.

it was at this point however that three more people arrived on the scene, Lory had meet but not only Kyoko but Shoko Sho's manager in discussions in the entrance hall. Lory knowing where Sawara had placed the wayward youth offered to show them the way to the room as Kyoko yet again apologised to Shoko, stating the simple truth that she really did have no time to do Sho's PV.

Shoko of course understood this, she did not doubt Kyoko's fame or ability simply saying her charge needed to grow up and stop having temper tantrums. the sight of the three laughing people as they entered the room and the further sight of Sho wrapped up by Natsuko had the same kind of effect though as Kyoko fought back a giggle, before meeting Ren's laughing eyes and exploding into laughter.

Both Lory and Shoko tried their hardest not to laugh at the young man wrapped up in what Lory could only guess was a very horny snake, he had been listening in to Shoko and Kyoko's conversation about why Sho had walked out in the first place and here and now was simply too much for the pair too as Shoko first and then with her granted permission Lory too burst out laughing as Sho continued to shout his head off about being eaten and stupid snakes.

* * *

**HEHE!**

**so what do you think?**

**I love the idea of Sho being stuck in that position XD**

**As I say if you're interested in playing the A-Z game pop onto the forums and take a look :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**xxx Neh xxx**


End file.
